


What's In A Word - Picture

by Davechicken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Word - Picture

“This is a dumb idea, Stiles.”

“You say that about all my ideas.” 

“Because they are all dumb.”

“Now that’s crass generalisation, and you know it. C’mon. Quit being such a grumpy old man and live a little.”

Derek does the thing he does with his eyebrows, making it clear that he is not ‘old’. Not at all. Grumpy, possibly, but not old. He makes himself an immovable target, arms folded across his chest, and lets Stiles glare at him.

“Derek, c’mon!”

More glaring. More intensity behind it, now. A shoulder hits his side, arms on his waist as the teen tries to shove him bodily where he wants him. It’s like watching a cartoon of the Wile E Coyote shoving at a rock. Although he won’t let it show, this amuses him intensely. 

“If you don’t come in, I’ll go in alone.” Pause. “And then I will pout. For the rest of the year.” 

“You’ll find something else to pout about,” Derek says. “So I don’t really win.”

“DEREK YOU GET YOUR ASS IN THERE OR SO HELP ME GOD YOU ARE NOT GETTING THAT THING WITH MY–”

They’re in public, so he slaps a hand over the other’s mouth, making the rest of the threat muffled rage. “Fine. But only to shut you up. I won’t even show up, properly.”

Stiles smiles under his hand, then ducks into the booth. He grabs hold of the werewolf’s sleeve, tugging him in to the small, cramped box with the single swivel seat. 

“You’re not a vampire,” Stiles points out, shoving coins into the slots. 

“No, but my eyes–”

Stiles grabs hold of Derek’s face, tugging him in to a quick, fiercely biting kiss. The werewolf is surprised, but he returns the kiss with pleasure. Eyes closed, they don’t even finish making out after the last flash dies down. It’s only when Stiles does the foot-stompy thing of ‘I am about to pass out’ that Derek lets go.

“Now let’s see how that turned out,” Stiles says, leaping over his lap like he didn’t just taste tonsils, going outside to grab the strip of pictures. He crows in delight, and Derek wonders if Stiles _realises_ what he does to his inner wolf. He shuffles in his seat, already trying to work out how close the nearest people are.

“You should get back in here,” he says.

“Oh?”

“And put more money in the machine.”


End file.
